


mouthful

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BLOWJOBS UNDER THE TABLE, Chubby Reader, Cock Warming, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You keep Regis busy downstairs while he's in a council meeting.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caleum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

The ache in your jaw, prominent at the beginning of the afternoon, is starting to slowly fade into the background of your senses, whole body almost going numb. You’ve lost track of time with how long you’ve been kneeling between your king’s legs. His hard, hot cock rests on your tongue, making you dizzy with its musky smell and taste, the shape of his length so familiar to the warmth of your lips and the wetness of your throat. Above you, you can hear Regis bantering politely with his council, taking in their considerations for all manner of dull state business: new infrastructure projects, improved refugee programs, more glaive deployments east of the Wall, strengthened security around the Citadel, and so on and so forth. 

Surely it’s been hours by now, you think, shifting on top of the plush black cushion underneath your knees. You lick around Regis’ cock, suckling at the shaft before pulling off of him, just to the tip, and sliding back around as far as you can go. His chair is mostly in the way of you nosing to the base, but that doesn’t matter—the lewd act of doing this in public, in one of the tucked-away meeting rooms high in the palace, is more than enough to make up for you not getting the last inch or two of his majesty’s glorious cock. 

You hear Regis suck in a breath, and then he’s reaching down under the table, carding his fingers through your hair. You vibrate with the praise, and humming softly around his length. You begin to bob your head with purpose—you've been keeping Regis on the edge almost the entire meeting, teasing him, letting him get hard for a while but them falling out of regular rhythm until he’s half soft, just resting on your tongue, leaking precum and aching from being denied release. It’s been long enough, you think; so you begin to suck him down again, doing those tricks with your tongue that you know drive him absolutely wild. 

You hear Clarus’ voice cut into the cacophony of sounds above the table, each council member heated with their own opinion of what should be done about the new waterworks project in the north sector of the city, or about how Prince Noctis can improve his public image. Regis falls silent; you can picture his face clearly. You can see, in your mind’s eye, his clenched jaw, his eyelashes fluttering closed, his attempts to maybe hide his quickening breath beneath his formal suit and bulky armor. His fist tightens in your hair and he pulls, just slightly—his silent signal that he’s had enough of your teasing. 

The arguments above the table are loud enough for you to moan softly around his length without detection, and the vibrations from your throat make his cock twitch with anticipation. You increase your speed as much as he’ll allow, and _finally_ , you feel him rock forward as much as he can without too much disturbance and spill hot and salty down your throat. You swallow down everything your king gives you not spilling a drop, wondering if he’s able to maintain a poker face, or if the whole royal council is privy to his soft mouth and flushed features in the throes of pleasure. 

He pulls out of you a minute later, and you take your time in lapping at his softening length, making sure to clean him up. You tuck him back into his boxers and his trousers, quietly zipping them up. You leave his belt unbuckled; he can easily explain that away if anyone were to notice. He releases the grip in your hair and pets your head lovingly. You smile, self-satisfied and horribly aroused. You scoot closer and rest your head between your king’s slender thighs, cheek brushing the soft leather of the office chair. 

You close your eyes and allow yourself to drift into a pleasant space, waiting for the meeting to conclude so Regis can drag you off to his suite and ravish you good and proper. 


End file.
